The Life Changing Wish
by jjnome
Summary: Valentines day is approching MUCH too fast. With Ichigo worrying about her chocolate being good enough for Kashino and Koshiro trying to get him for herself, does that one wish Ichigo makes that night affect her whole life?
1. The Dumb Mistake

**Jjnome: New Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Ichigo: Yay! I know this one will be even better than the last!**

**Kashino: I hope I don't have to do anything stupid like balance a pickle on my nose!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing but a pickle! :P**

*Ichigo's POV*

I was sitting in the kitchen cleaning up the….uh… explosion…..from earlier. Well let me explain. What happened was in class we were practicing chocolate but I forgot the temperatures for it and stuff. Kashino couldn't help me so I made it boil to high and it like jumped out of the bowl! It was hot and stuff. Luckily it only landed on the floor and counter and everything else but my classmates.

"Ichigo! You should really be more careful! This is the second time this month!" shouted Vanilla.

"I know, I know."

"Yeah but what are you going to do for valentines day? You can't blow up your chocolate that you want to give to Kashino!"

"Vanilla!" I says as I grab her a stuff her into my pocket.

The door creaks open and I Rumi-san.

"Oh Ichigo. Your still cleaning up? Why don't I help you."

"I wish you could Rumi. Unfortunately the teacher said I have to do it all by myself!"

"Oh. Well maybe I can help you with your chocolate this weekend… Or do you have plans with Ma-ko-to?" she asks with a sly smile.

I blush. Although, Kashino and I have been dating for a whole month it still surprises me.

"Well…kinda…." I say.

"Okay. Good luck. Remember, he is very picky about his chocolate! I know its not your best skill but…."

"Thanks for that uh pep talk. Now I'm even MORE nervous!"

"Sorry Ichigo. You know what I meant,,,, but I have to go now if you don't need my help…."

With that Rumi whizzed out the door and I fell to the floor on my but.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Vanilla asks.

"Why does my boyfriend have to be the one who is great at chocolate!"

I finish cleaning up and sigh. Its about 10 when I'm done. I shrug and take out more chocolate. I take it out as soon as it boils. Yet, it's a failure. I try and try that's its almost the time that Kashino comes in to practice tempering. I don't notice the time so when I hear the door I freak out.

"K-Kashino!" I whisper to Vanilla.

Vanilla takes the bowls and puts them behind the counter. I duck behind the counter too and watch as Kashino does his normal thing. I bump a bowl by accident and Kashino walks over.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Well, I-I just was…"

"What?"

"I-I was practicing chocolate… you know cause I messed it up…"

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey. What kind of chocolate do you like?"

"Well that's a random question." he say as he crosses his arms.

"Well. What's your answer?"

"Every one."

He looks over the counter and sees the giant pile of bowls that had spilled all over the floor.

"Idiot," he says while he hits me in the head.

I rub my head and start to wash them. The next day I take the bus to the store so I can make Kashino chocolates. it's the day before valentines day so every girl is out shopping.

"Why does he have to so blunt about what he likes?"

"Yeah. Just pick one you like." Vanilla suggests.

"Okay."

I walk to the shelf and pick up a milk chocolate heart, but then I see an angle in dark chocolate. I guess it doesn't matter what the shape is cause I'll be melting it down…..

"You foolish little girl!" I hear at the end of the aisle.

"K-Koshiro-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for chocolate to win back my Makato-Kun!" she screams.

"We have been dating for one month!"

"Yeah so? People date for a day and then never speak to each other forever!" she says as she leans into my face.

I pull away and continue to shop. I decide on getting one of each kind. Maybe I'll make an assortment.

I get off the bus and walk towards the kitchens. I grab pot after pot after pot, trying to make chocolate! Its ridiculous! Good thing I got a lot. Why does it have to be perfect! I don't want Kashino to hit again. Or worse kick me away!

"I wonder what it would have been like if I dated Andoh or Hanabusa…" I say out loud.

"I thought you liked Kashino!" Vanilla shouted.

"I do. I just wish his thing wasn't chocolate!"

I start to feel irritated and tired after about the 9 billionth time I tried. So I slowly start to fall asleep. I wake up by the sound of a window opening. I look around and see nothing until a path of glitter in the air catches my eye. I follow it around until I see a person, about my size, with wings and a wand.

"Um.. Vanilla….do you know her?" I ask.

"No. I don't."

We both stare at her in awe. She looks annoyed and begins to speak.

"Well, since no one will ask me who I am I guess I will tell you!'

"Oh. I'm sorry you just kinda surprised me.."

"Really? You have a mini sprit following you around. You think I'm surprising?"

"Well…"

"Enough chit-chat. I'm here to grant your wish."

"Wait. Who are you? And what wish?"

"I am Chrissie. And your wish? You know. You wanted to see how life would be if you dated Andoh or Hanabusa instead of Kashino."

"I-I was just kidding…."

"Well you could have said that before I flew all the way here!"

"Sorry but you can go now." I say as I back away from this fairy thing.

"Sorry to you too. I can not do that. You wished so it shall come true!" She said with a wave of her wand.

I wake back up while the sun is shining. It is Valentines Day. It must have been a dream. I tell Vanilla about it and she says she had the same one. Everything looks the same from last night. Then, someone walks through the door. I expect it to be Kashino, but it's not….

**Jjnome: Love my idea?**

**Kashino: What? I would never be that harsh! Even on Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Yeah! I was wrong when I said this would be a good one! **

**Jjnome: *cry* Y-You don't like it? Usually Mr. Meanie Kashino hates my ideas!**

**Ichigo: I-I'm srry..**

**Jjnome: Please review if you like it!**


	2. The man who didn't speak

**Jjnome: Hey! It is 7 P.M on a Thursday :P lolz.**

**Kashino: Who cares. I need to know who walks in that door and why Ichigo is such a moron for wishing!**

**Ichigo: :(**

**Jjnome: I own nothing.**

I lift my head expecting Kashino to enter those big doors but when I see a glimpse of hair…. Its not blonde….

"Good morning Ichigo-chan!" says a familiar voice.

I look up and see Hanabusa smiling at me.

"It's great to see you up so early." Hanabusa said with a smile.

I smile back unsure of the things happening. Just then, I see Kashino walk in with his apron. He starts to melt chocolate.

"Hey Ichigo." he says bluntly.

I glare at him until I realize, he didn't notice. He doesn't say anything to me. Not even that I left bowls full of chocolate everywhere over night. He would usually say "Ichigo! Why are you so stupid! This is a waste of chocolate! Go clean it up!" and then I would clean up. Then he would smile after I tripped and end up helping me. But today is different. He doesn't even look up at me the whole Hanabusa and I are cleaning. Hanabusa leaves about an hour later for some seminar about sweets and decorating.

"See you later Ichigo-chan." he says.

I give a faint smile as he collects me in his arms and kisses me on the cheek.

"H-Hanabusa!" I shout.

He smiles at me and starts to walk towards the door.

"Still embarrassed after one month. That's why I love you." he says with a wave.

I fall to the ground on my knees. I glance at Kashino standing there, gritting his teethe. Yet he does nothing.

"K-Kashino?" I say.

He slams his tools down and starts to clean up his things. It's only 9. An hour before he usually stops working.

"Is something the matter?" I ask puzzled.

He just stares at me with his big brown eyes. He grunts and finishes washing. I go over to touch his shoulder but he smacks it away.

"Can you please stop it! Just go make-out with Hanabusa already!" he screams at me.

I back away from him. I-I can't believe it. He always lets me touch his shoulder when he's bothered…. And he even called Hanabusa… Hanabusa. Not like rose boy or something….

"K-Kashino. What's wrong.." I ask.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You mean you completely forgot about what happened a month ago?"

I shake my head confused. But then remember that's when Kashino confessed to me in the park.

"Yes. I do. But why are you so mad? I said yes!"

"Really? That's how I wish it went…" he says putting his tools away while slamming drawers.

"What do you mean?"

"I said I liked you but…. But…. You pushed me away saying "I'm sorry Kashino.. I'm in love with someone else." I'll never forget those words!" He shouts at me.

I jump back in shock. Chocolate flies out from Kashino's pocket.

"Y-You really hurt him! While you were off with Hanabusa Kashino was ambushed with Koshiro! He had to…. Finally give in.." Chocolate says.

"Chocolate!" Kashino yells and she flies back into his pocket.

"Y-You dated Koshiro…."

"Dat_ing_." he says.

I step back against the wall while he walks closer. Slamming his hand next to me head.

"Ka-shi-no." I whisper.

"Ichigo…"

It looks as if he is about to lean in and kiss me when Andoh walks in. Kashino quickly jumps back to cleaning as I try to reduce the blushing in my face.

"Hanabusa already doesn't like you Kashino. Imagine what he would do if he saw that." Andoh said, crossing his arms.

Kashino grunts and finishes cleaning. He grabs his jacket and walks away quickly. I try to lunge for him but Andoh stops me.

"Ichigo. Have you gone crazy? You're the one who rejected him." he said.

I just stare at him and sigh.

"Just.. Start acting normal. I walked by Hanabusa on the way here. He said you were acting very strange. So if your sick… get some rest.."

"B-But I'm not sick!"

Andoh just smiled at me and walked out the door. He poked his head one last time.

"Don't forget what tomorrow is." he said.

I looked at the calendar and it said today was February 13th. A day before Valentines day. Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and I had gotten a text from Hanabusa

"Don't forget about our lunch at noon. See you there."

I just stood there and stared at the text. I had no idea where the lunch was and why we were going. But then I got another text saying to meet him at the front entrance cause I'm a "scatter brain" I mean am I really?

So at around noon I meet Hanabusa at the front gate. I walk and start to run as I see the bus coming. I smile but then frown when I see Koshiro holding on to Kashino's arm.

"Hello Ichigo! I am glad you and Hanabusa excepted my plans for lunch as a double date." she says with a smile.

I try to put on my best smile but feel almost depressed to see Koshiro, holding Kashino, so close.

**Jjnome: Oh the excitement!**

**Kashino: I'm dating Koshiro!**

**Koshiro: Yes! It's all because of Ichigo! Thanks *looks around* Where is she?**

**Kashino: Ichigo! Amano! **

**Jjnome: Review!**


	3. You thought that was bad?

**Jjnome: Get ready for some amazingness!**

**Kashino: How is it amazing? We lost Ichigo in the ending last time! Now who will I make fun of in these speaking things?**

**Koshiro: Enough about Ichigo! She wished it!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing**

The bus comes and I sit down. Hanabusa sits next to me putting his arm around me. Koshiro and Kashino sit across from us and Koshiro lays her head on Kashino's chest. That used to be me….

"We are going to the fanciest place I know of! They even have the best ingredients since my daddy owns it!" Koshiro yells.

"Interesting." Kashino says sarcastically.

"I know darling! Isn't it? They even have a special love seat table for valentines day! It's even reserved just for us four!"

"Wow. I can't hold in my excitement…" Kashino says once again in the same tone.

"Oh Makato! Your just so funny!"

I giggle a little that its hardly noticeable. I see Kashino raise his eye brows a little at my giggling. He still notices the little things I do…..

"So. Hanabusa….. How was your decorating class?" Kashino asks getting up and stretching.

"It was fine. I had to do another rose demo today." he says.

"Cool."

"How was your chocolate thing you do in the mornings?"

"Good. I had to cut it short so I uh….."

I look at him shaking my head. I don't need anymore confusion in this already confusing world.

"So I could get ready to meet you guys…. Yeah."

I sigh and Hanabusa looks over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just very tired. I feel asleep late in the kitchen last night.."

Hanabusa starts to giggle at me and I see Kashino roll his eyes. I miss how he did that to me when I would trip.

The bus comes to a stop and we get off. I almost trip and fall on Kashino but Hanabusa grabs my waist from behind and holds me. I smile.

"So where is this place?" Kashino and I ask at the same time.

"Just down there!" Koshiro says pointing to the largest building on this block.

We walk down there and before we even get in, the people are already leading us to our table.

"Oh Miya! You look so beautiful in your chiffon dress!"

"I want to look me best for my best boyfriend ever!"

I see Kashino look sick and I can't help but smile. Yet at the same time feel so empty inside.

"Allow me to give you a menu and we'll have one of our best waiters come soon."

The place is packed with families and couples. The food on everyone's plates looks so good. I quickly start to look through the menu. The waiter comes back and I order the seafood shrimp alfredo. Sounds yummy!

Hanabusa excuses himself to the bathroom and I follow to wash my hands. I look in the mirror and see the plastered smile that was once on my face. At least in the bathroom I can let it drop instead of letting the others see it. I begin to walk out and back to the table. I round the corner and see Koshiro and Kashino kissing. Not just simple but almost making out. I step back in horror and run back to the bathroom. I try to hold the tears in until I get inside but one falls onto my dress. I sit and lock myself in. it's a single person bathroom so I stand against the wall. What have I just seen? Was what Kashino saying and being all emotional about in the kitchen a lie? Does he really love her?

I sit one the toilet seat and cross my legs. Letting my tears swell up and slowly fall down my face.

"Chrissy! Where are you! I need you!" I whisper, but she never comes.

After a few minute I hold back my tears and wipe my face. I look in the mirror and see its all splotchy. I can't go out like this. I redo my makeup and I look a little better. I walk out and to the table.

"Are you okay? You were in there longer than it takes to wash your hands." Hanabusa says.

"Y-Yeah. I just re-did my makeup a little." I say pointing to the fresh coat of mascara on my eyelashes.

Hanabusa nods as the food comes to our table. Everyone, including me, talk during the lunch. I laugh and try to act as if I saw nothing. Sometimes I feel Kashino staring at me. When I look up I catch him a few times. I looks as if he has something to say. Does he know I saw him? Is he mad? Does he notice how blotchy my face might be?

" That was good!" I hear Hanabusa say. I try to smile but I comes out as a small grin.

Then a platter of different desserts arrives at our table.

"Whoa! Where did this come from?" I ask.

"I knew you would say that! I got it just for you Ichigo… well we can all share it but I was thinking of you when I ordered it yesterday." Koshiro says smiling like she's impressed with her work. I grab a cake just as Hanabusa's cell phone rings.

"Hello? Oh yeah? Okay hold on." he says as he turns to me.

"I have to go to the decorating class and help out with the little kids…"

"Okay. Go." I say with a smile.

He nods, leaves us a few bucks as a thanks for lunch, and starts for the door. Then, just my luck, a chef comes and asks for Koshiro to come back to the kitchen. She whines but moves slowly out of the seat. She waves back at Kashino and then disappears. We sit in silence for a few moments until Kashino begins to talk.

"I think I know why you were gone so long." he says. His tone serious.

"Why?"

"You saw. Didn't you?"

"S-Saw what? I mean you and Koshiro? No…"

"Okay. You did."

I cross my arms thinking how did he know that.

"Just by the way your stuttering I know you saw."

My eyes start to get watery. No. Not now. Not here. Not with him.

"I had never kissed Koshiro before. And since today's the day before valentines she wanted to give me an early "present" but I said no."

I nod my head to let him know I'm listening.

"She jumped me and no matter how hard I struggled she wouldn't get off. I'm really sorry…. I don't why because you rejected me but I just had to say it…."

A single tear rolls down my face and he wipes it away with his finger, reaching over the cakes in the center of the table. I smile for the first time since I've been in this life.

**Jjnome: So cool! Told you!**

**Kashino: Okay okay. But we still lost Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: *quietly* I'm over here….**

**Kashino: Ichigo! Why were you hiding!**

**Jjnome: Please Review!**


	4. Things are looking up Kinda

**Jjnome: I am so srry for not writing in such a long time! State tests are coming up and my teachers have really been piling on the homework! So please enjoy!**

**Kashino: Okay. Enough monologue. Get on with the thing!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing.**

"Thanks Kashino. That story sounds reasonable." I say smiling back at him. He caress my face and we just sit there for a few seconds. I grab his hand and hold it close to my face.

"Your acting weird. Back at the park a few months ago…. You didn't look like you had a twinge of pain or regret as you turned me down. Now…. You just are… wanting me back."

"Well. The truth is….." I start until the kitchen door swings open and out comes Koshiro furious.

"Stupid kitchen staff!" she shouts walking over to us. I quickly sit down and Kashino backs away. "Darling I'm sorry! The kitchen staff are low today and want my amazing skills to help prepare the cakes! How could they!" she shots.

"Yeah. How could they do that you?" Kashino says getting up and wrapping his arm around Koshiro. She blushes.

"I-I wish I could turn them down but it's my father's restaurant!"

"I understand. Go." Kashino waves her off as she places the bill money on the table.

We walk out, side-by-side. Kashino's hands are in his jacket pocket while I rub mine together.

"You like my little act back there?" Kashino says.

"Act?"

"Yeah. I got rid of her."

"If you don't like her, why stay with her?"

"Eh. If I don't who will I go with? At least she has some skills unlike every other Japanese girl who will contribute nothing to my dream."

"Dream?"

"Forget it. Do want to do something? I'd ask if you want some food but you just ate."

We walk back to the park, were Kashino confessed to me. The duck pond is frozen and a lot of couples are around, probably for valentines day. My phone rings and I get a text from Hanabusa. It says he won't be able to meet till tomorrow because of his classes.

"Looks like we have the rest of night do anything." Kashino says showing me a text similar to Hanabusa's but from Koshiro. I laugh as we pass a couple making out.

"This is why I hate valentines day. People making out in public like there at home and getting gross chocolate from girls. I hate the girls who buy their chocolate and pass it off as made."

"Your dating Koshiro though."

"Doesn't matter to the fan girls. They just give me stuff in secret. It's annoying."

"Yeah."

"I saw you making chocolates. For Hanabusa I bet."

I want to tell him they were for him, but in this crazy world there was never a Kashino and I to begin with. "No." I blurt out not thinking.

"No?" he asks stunned.

"Yes. No. They were for some else. Before today came…"

Kashino crocks his head in confusement. We stop in the exact spot he confessed and kissed me that day. I remember it clearly but that was another world.

"They were…. They were…."

"What? Just spit out."

"YOU!" I shout, tears swelling in my eyes.

Kashino steps back and leans against the bars in front of the pond. His face is red with embarrassment or anger. He crosses his arms on looks me in the eye.

"You must be getting sick from the weather. There was never a you and I. You picked so I went the other way. Why could you want to make me chocolates when you already have Hanabusa!"

"It's the truth! I never remember picking Hanabusa! You confessed to me! That's were our memory changes. I remember saying yes!"

"That's it. I think you ate something bad. Let me get you home where Hanabusa can take care of you."

I rip my wrist from his grip as tears spill down my face. "I'm telling you the truth!"

Kashino starts to drag me away from the small group of people looking at us. I have to do something that will make him believe me!

I run to him and push him against the bars, stand on my tip-toes, and kiss him passionately as snow starts to fall from the sky. His arms wrap around me as my hands run through his blonde hair. I pull away and look at him. He is still holding me.

"N-Now do you believe me? It's you I love!"

"Chico. This is crazy. I-I just need to think."

"But….."

"I have always loved you and will always love you. It's just confusing how strange your acting. Just two moths ago you wanted nothing to do with me! And suddenly over night you love me? I don't know if your doing this out of pity but I need to think."

Kashino lets me go and walks away. I sink down in the snow calling fro Chrissy hoping she'll come. The couples give me strange looks which I ignore. She never comes. The sun slowly sets as the city lights come on. I am confused and cold and constantly look at my phone. Hoping to get a message from Kashino.

"Excuse me miss?" a man says.

"Did you drop these? I think you'll need them." he says handing me my gloves.

"Oh. Thanks." I say sadly.

"Are you okay?" the man asks.

"Yeah. Just have a broken heart…"

"I'm sorry. Have a nice night."

I nod at the man as he makes his way back through the crowd. I see him look back occasionally to make sure I'm okay.

My vision become blurry and my head hurts. I get tossed around in the crowd. I walk, in what I think is, straight. I see a bright flash of headlights and the honking of a horn. I'm going to die.

**Jjnome: Cliff hanger! **

**Kashino: Cruel Cruel mind!**

**Jjnome: I don't care! :P**

**Kashino: You know, people won't read this anymore.**

**Jjnome: Yes they will! To find out what happens.**

**Kashino: But then if you make it sad people will be like "Ichigo hater!"**

**Jjnome: Review and Rate! (nothing bad will happen)**

**Kashino: Now people won't read since they know nothing bad will-**

**Jjnome: Shut it! *smiles***


	5. Darkness

**Jjnome: Yeah! I feel like writing more of YPP V-day story! I'm in a slump for my shugo chara story! Any ideas?**

**Kashino: This isn't about those stupid eggs!**

**Jjnome: oh snap! Amu will come and get you!**

**Kashino: Oh yeah! Bring it on!**

**Jjnome: lolz. I own nothing.**

**Previously**

My vision become blurry and my head hurts. I get tossed around in the crowd. I walk, in what I think is, straight. I see a bright flash of headlights and the honking of a horn. I'm going to die.

**Now the Story:**

My life flashes before my eyes and all I care about is Kashino. Not my family. Not Kashino, and not the wish. I see the images flash through my head. The first time I meet Kashino, to us winning and going to Paris, to the night we won the Grand Prix, to our shop, and his confession. I can't believe events I thought weren't such a big deal, are what I see as I die.

"Ichigo!" I hear a voice scream as the breaks of a car squeal.

I wake up. Preparing to be dead and in a white cloud heaven. But no. I'm on the sidewalk. Why? Why am I not dead? I should be. It's all me fault this is happening.

"Amano! Amano! Wake up!" The voice shouts. I flitter my eyes and open to the lights of the city, now seeming brighter than usual. "Call an ambulance! Hold on Ichigo. I've got you." the voice says.

I am lifted into the car as the figure steps beside me, clutching my hand as if I might fly away. "Does she have anyone? Like a family? Boyfriend?" a staff member says attaching an air mask to my face.

"She does." the figure reaches into my pocket and gets my phone. "I can get her family's number… and her boyfriends…." I hear the beeping of a phone. "Yes. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Amano. Nice to hear from you too. But I have important news. You won't like." As the male voice begins to tell my family, I am wheeled off the car and pushed through hospital doors.

"Get her a room quick! And someone get the x-ray machine ready. We need to make sure her organs are okay. And then we can let her est. Go!" the staff's feet stomp at first, but then vanish down a long sounding hallway. I get knocked out by some sleeping gas and have no idea what's going on.

A few hours later I come through. Mom, Dad, and Natsume are all sitting around me. Mom is crying into Dad's chest. Natsume is trying to hold back tears.

"Mom, Dad…." I say feeling weak.

"I-Ichigo! My baby! Are you okay?" Mom asks, springing towards me.

"Yes." I croak.

"Oh good!" Dad says, binging Natsume over.

"Ichigo! Please be okay." she says. I mange a slight nod.

Just then, I notice a person standing in the doorway. I'm to dazed to clearly make them out. I know it's a guy though. Mom and Dad jump up and run to him.

"Did you get any news?" Mom asks in a panicked voice.

"Yes. She'll be okay. The doctor will be in shortly to examine her." the voice says. The same one from the street and ambulance. I here my parents sigh.

"Good. I couldn't imagine my daughter…. Well not being here." Dad says.

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine my life without her either." The male voice says. Who is that guy? The doctor comes in with a huge team of nurses. He moistens my eyes so I can see more clearly. Yes! I can see who the mystery guy is. Yet when I open them, he is no where in the room.

"She looks fine. Just a few scratches. She may need to stay in the hospital overnight. Just so we make sure she's okay. Visiting hours will be over soon. Since your family, you can stay in the lounge. One person can stay in the room. Mom and Dad talk and finally decide on Dad staying. He waves Mom and Natsume out. "Goodnight sis. Here. Got you a cake from the vending machine. Enjoy." She sets the cake on the counter.

"Goodnight honey. We might switch later so see you." Mom says.

Just as Natsume and Mom are walking out, Hanabusa comes running in.

"Ichigo! I came as soon as I heard! Are you okay?" he says looking me up and down to check for any broken bones.

"I'm fine. Doctor says I can go home tomorrow. They just want to make sure I'm okay." He nods in agreement. I see Andoh walk in. He takes off his jacket and walks on my other side.

"Glad to hear your okay." he says smiling. I hear the male voice again. "Glad to hear the news lover-boy?" Hanabusa's fists become tense. "Oh Kashino. Why are you here? Koshiro texted me saying she wanted you. Why didn't you answer her?"

I see him get his phone out. "8 messages and 5 missed calls. Wow."

"I think you should go now." Andoh says.

"Fine. A thank you would be nice. I saved your girlfriends life!" He storms out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear. Andoh runs after as I hear him talking in a soothing voice.

"I'm sorry again Ichigo. I was at the demo and I had to rush things."

"It's fine."

"Okay. Well visiting hours are almost over. And it's family only. So, I'll be here first thing in the morning!"

I nod and wave goodbye to him. Andoh comes back to get his jacket and says goodnight to me. Dad pulls up my blankets and sits on a chair.

Soon, I look over at my clock and see it's midnight. I can't fall back to sleep so I just lay there. Looking around. I see a figure and assume its Dad. I get out of bed and walk over. I hug him and give him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for staying with me all night."

The light is switched on very fast and I don't see dad in that chair.

"Well. Kiss and a hug for falling asleep in this chair. Weird way of payment, but I'll take it."

I turn red and back up to the bed. He stands up.

"Stupid Kashino! I thought you were my Dad! And visiting hours are over! Why are you still here?"

"I was getting a snack for you and your family. It was late when I got back so they let me stay. Your Dad and Mom were tired when they switched and Natsume was sleeping. I said I'd watch you."

"Well….. "

"Yeah. You want that snack?'

I nod. Kashino grabs the packaged cakes and sits on the edge of the bed. He unwraps them and hands me one. He takes a bite of the other one.

"Idiot." I say.

**Jjnome: Wow! So many new plots!**

**Kashino: Wow. Nice one Ichigo. **

**Ichigo: I-I-It was dark! No lights!**

**Kashino: Right.**

**Jjnome: Rate and Review!**


	6. Make him believe

**Jjnome: Another one over the weekend! Yeah! I just really want to write. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**Kashino: Last time was funny!**

**Ichigo: I almost died?**

**Kashino: No. at the end. With the Ki-**

**Ichigo: Say nothing!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing**

I eat the chocolate cake and hand my wrapper to Kashino when I'm done.

"Thanks." I say. He turns around and surprises me.

"I was thinking. When I left the park…. I had this feeling….."

"How did you save me? Why? It's my fault. Why didn't you let me die!" I scream at him, interrupting him. His emotion doesn't change. He walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Like I said before. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Really? But, I wish I would have died. I made your life like this."

"Well stop wishing. I love you. That's what I was feeling as I walked away. I could see you walking in the city. You looked dazed but I just had this other feeling of anger. When I saw you wander in the street….. I actually ran for you."

"Stop wishing. Great advice."

"Did you even get any of the other things I said? I love you!"

My eyes widen. What could he be saying?

"You said it yourself. You couldn't believe me just being in love with you….." I say flopping on the bed.

"I know. But… I always had loved you. Ever since I first met you."

He lifts me up so I am leaning on him for support. "I love you Ichigo Amano." He leans down and kisses me long. I kiss him back feeling happier than normal. Kashino holds me close and I wrap my arms around his neck. When he pulls away, it takes me a few moments to come back to the real world.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink. You want something?" I nod.

"Some ice tea." He nods back and walks out the door. I lean against wall smiling. Then, a sprinkle of glitter forms in the air.

"Chrissy!" I shout.

"Yes. It's me."

"Why didn't you come when I needed you!"

"I was busy!"

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…."

"Let me get to the point."

"What point?"

"Oh like you don't know. The point of you kissing Kashino!"

"So? That's how I want it!"

"No. Sorry girl. That's not how it works. You made the wish. You have to live that life. Your Hanabusa's girlfriend! NOT Kashino's!"

"Can't my life go back to normal?"

"Only one way can break the spell."

I sit in anticipation for her to say it, but she doesn't. "Chrissy!" I shout.

"Oh. What? Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes! Tell me how to get back to my life! The life I want!"

"Hmmmm. You haven't been the nicest to me since I got here…."

"Chrissy!"

"If you tell Ichigo, I can get you a vacation in the Sweets Kingdom!" Vanilla says.

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell you."

I grip anything I can find. "You have to get Hanabusa and Kashino to believe your story."

"Sounds easy."

"It's not."

"How?"

"If you don't get him to believe you by." she checks her phone. "Tomorrow at midnight."

"Tomorrow! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"It didn't seem as important then…"

"I was crying!"

I see the door beginning to open and Chrissy poofs away. "Got you your drink."

"Kashino…. Did you believe me when I told you in the park?"

"What?"

"That those chocolates….. They were for you…"

"Well….no not really."

"Oh."

"Why?" He snaps the lid off of his bottle and starts to gulp it down.

"I need you to believe it!" I grab his hand.

"It's hard to get. In the park… I said how could you love me after turning me down?"

I stand there, quiet. Then I remember….. I got a call from Henri-sensei. I took pictures of the things Kashino and I did in Paris. The store we opened. The many kisses he gave me. I'm sure that's proof enough. I run for my phone but find it no where.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone! Where is it?"

Kashino reaches in his pocket and moves things around until he pulls out my phone. He untangles his house key from the strawberry charm on my phone. I take it quickly from him.

"Ichigo?" He says.

"Hold on. I have proof!"

I look at the time. 1:00 A.M. It's been an hour. My eyes and fingers move quickly trying to find any trace of the pictures. Kashino tries to see what I'm doing, but I push it away.

"Ichigo! Come on! Let me see!"

"No. I need to make sure there here!"

I reach the pictures folder and open it quickly. At first I lose all hope. Just a lot of pictures of Hanabusa. As I scroll farther down, I see one. The picture of my and Kashino. Standing in front of our new Paris store with Henri-sensei. As I continue down, I can see even more of the memories. Our first date at a fancy restaurant, us standing in the center of the main street, and the many kisses we shared under the mistletoe.

"Look at these!" I hold the phone up to him and he looks confused.

"What are these?"

"Pictures. Of you and me."

"I know that! Where did you get them?"

"We took them….. In Paris."

"What? I never want to Paris to open a shop with you. You took Hanabusa!'

"Please! You have to believe me! This is a situation of life or death!'

"You'll die?"

"No. But the life I new, the one where we could be together, is in jeopardy! If I can't make you and Hanabusa believe me then…."

"Okay. I believe you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I want this life."

**Jjnome: Wow! Things are really heating up! How about the new action?**

**Ichigo: I must not be that hurt if I can move around and kiss Kashino.**

**Jjnome: Yeah. Hey, hey saved you so your not that hurt.**

**Ichigo: Oh… yeah….. Where is he?**

**Jjnome: I locked him out.**

**Kashino: LET ME IN!**

**Jjnome: Review! :P**


	7. Out Of Control

**Jjnome: SPRING BREAK! Hope for more amazing chapies! :P lol chapies…**

**Kashino: Chapies?**

**Jjnome: Laugh! Or else I make you!**

**Kashino: You can't make me! *laughs* what? I didn't want to do that!**

**Jjnome: I am your master! HAHAHA**

**Kashino: She's gone evil!**

**Jjnome: I am and own nothing!**

**P.S My dream is to become an author. Please read the little bit of the book I'm writing (Zero) that I've put on here. That would really help me feel confident and help me make changes if I have to.**

**Kashino: Not your ad space!**

"Kashino."

"Ichigo."

"I love you." I blurt.

"Classic Ichigo." He leans in a kisses me gently.

"Better get to bed." I say, pushing him gently back to his chair. "Of course. We have a big day ahead. It will be a challenge to get Hanabusa to believe."

"I know. But your with me. We got over even bigger challenges."

"What?"

"You have to remember in order to know." I say smiling.

"You."

"You." We laugh.

I wake up the next day to see the lights on full blast, a beeping heart monitor thing, a doctor, and my family. Kashino, Andoh, and Hanabusa are here too. The doctor flashes a light in my eyes.

"She seems okay. Except she has some bruises on her knees."

"Don't worry about those. My little girl is always falling." My dad says. Gee, thanks Dad for those kind words.

"Other than that, she is perfectly fine. If that boy hadn't been there…. You may not be here now Ichigo." The room goes quite and the doctor stands up. "If you would follow me so you can sign her out and get your bill."

"Yes Dr." My parents say. They take Natsume too so I'm left with Kashino, Andoh, and Hanabusa. A chill goes up my back. Being in a room with Kashino and Hanabusa. Never bothered me before until now….

"So…." I say. I play with my hair until Hanabusa says something.

"I was so scared last night. You're my girlfriend and I didn't want to lose you!" I smile as he leans down and hugs me. I see Kashino making gagging faces but Andoh nudges him to stop.

"I was fine Hanabusa. Kashino saved me from walking around in the street. I know you would have done the same." He smiles and kisses my forehead. Kashino's faces become even more sickly looking.

"Excuse me while I go barf." He says.

"You have a girlfriend of your own. Why not go see her?" Hanabusa says agitated.

"And leave poor Andoh in this love fest without a girl?"

"Actually I do have a-" Andoh chimes in before getting interrupted.

"I couldn't leave my friend alone like you!" Kashino shouts.

'Who said we were _friend_s?" Kashino's fist roll into a ball and he winds up a punch. His arm pushes full force toward Hanabusa when Andoh places his hand over Kashino's to block.

"Should you really be fighting in a hospital? It's like a church." Andoh says.

"Bet he barely goes." Kashino mutters under his breath.

"Oh that's it!" Hanabusa shouts, rolling up his sleeves.

"Bring it pretty glitter boy!" They begin to walk toward each other, swinging.

"Stop!" I shout. "Your friends! At least that's how it should be! You fight but are always there for each other! You call each other names but it never gets to actual fist fights! I want my old life!" I scream as tears roll down my eyes. "Kashino, this the complete opposite of what we are trying to do!"

Hanabusa's eyes turn into fire. He pushes Kashino against the wall. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Get off of me! We did nothing… unless you mean the kiss from last night." Kashino smirks at him as he gets filled with rage.

"Kiss!" Andoh calms Hanabusa down and peels him off of Kashino.

"Let Ichigo tell her side of the story."

"Okay." Hanabusa takes deep breathes and looks like nothing happened. "Go ahead."

"Well…. I thought my dad was still in the chair so I got out of bed and kissed him. On the cheek! Then I hugged him. Not knowing it was actually Kashino!"

"That makes more sense." Andoh says. Kashino rubs his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess. As long as it was an accident…"

I sigh and lay on the pillow. "Could you let me get dressed real quick? Or just wait in the waiting room and we can get some breakfast in the cafeteria…." "Okay. Lets go." Andoh says, pushing the other two out the door.

"Let's do this thing." I say with a sigh. I take off my gown wearing only my under garments. I pull my pants on and then my shirt. Just as I finish there is a knock at the door. "Come in?"

"I just needed my jacket. It's a little cold out there." It's Kashino. I giggle at him.

"Okay. But what just happened isn't going to help make Hanabusa believe us very well."

"I know. A minor set back but you have those pictures still?"

"Of course. Why?"

"We can just show those to him and then he'll have to believe us. Right?"

"Yeah I guess." Kashino wraps his arm around me. "What if I refuses to believe?"

"Then I guess we will need to come up with a plan B. Right?"

"Now?"

"When we get there." I laugh.

**Jjnome: I hope you like that! I had this one half way done and I just remembered it today!**

**Kashino: Hehehe "glitter boy"**

**Hanabusa: Honestly. Not that funny.**

**Andoh: Sure thing…" glitter boy"**

**Jjnome: Not you too Andoh! Hahaha **

**Please Review and Favorite!**


	8. Just my Luck!

**Jjnome: Hey! Guess what! I'm out of school for summer! I will try to write much more often! **

**Kashino: *sarcastically* Yay. **

**Jjnome: What ever. No one asked you. And why are you always in these things?**

**Kashino: You make me.**

**Jjnome: I kick you out!**

**Kashino: *face lights up* Really?**

**Jjnome: Does it make you happy?**

**Kashino: Yes!**

**Jjnome: Then never mind! HA! I own nothing.**

I pull my phone out and go to my pictures. All my favorite moments with Kashino are there. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kashino asks.

"Nothing. Just basking in the past." I laugh.

"Ichigo." Hanabusa says smiling as he pulls me away from Kashino. Kashino laughs and stands back. "Want to get some breakfast? I know this delicious little pastry place. I know you love your sweets."

"Uh YEAH!" I shout.

"Great." He puts his arm around me as we walk into the elevator. Kashino looks up as we go from the 3rd floor to the 1st.

The hospital is busy with doctors and nurses getting people home. That's good. Hanabusa calls for a taxi and I squeeze in next to him followed by Andoh and Kashino. The tension is almost gone since Andoh is like a barrier between me and Kashino.

"Here it is." I look up to see a small little shop. Almost like my grandmothers. It's called Les Patisserie. I see the cutest little cakes in the window.

"Don't lose sight of the mission." Kashino whispers as he nudges me. I nod.

"Let's go in." Hanabusa holds the door open for me and Andoh but slams it on Kashino. Kashino starts to mutter something. "Why don't we sit here. They have their own cake bar too. We could order that."

"Oh I like the sound of that!" I say about to drool. I am heaven when something kicks my leg. Kashino did it. "I'm going to wash my hands." I saw at the same time as Kashino. Hanabusa glares at him but goes back to Andoh.

"Let's show him the pictures now and get it over with." Kashino says.

"No. I want to use those as a last resort." I say rubbing my chin.

"Last resort?"

"I want to let him down easy."

"Whatever. As long as this is fixed."

"I know!" I say excitedly.

"What now?"

"Hanabusa's been a little rude to you lately and what if I broke up with him because of that. You're my friend and I think you should be treated fairly!" I say.

"Good. Now he just has to be mean to me all day and BAM! He's out of here!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say." I laugh

For the rest of the day I look for major signs of Hanabusa being mean to Kashino. Kashino helps out too. He does everything that could possibly make Hanabusa angry. Kashino steps on his foot on "accident", asks to try cakes off of Hanabusa's plate at breakfast, cracks his gum, etc. It doesn't work. All day Hanabusa is very kind to Kashino. How could that be?

"Hey Andoh? I say when I get a chance to be alone with him.

"What's up Ichigo?"

"Did you notice how nice Hanabusa has been all day to Kashino?"

"Oh yeah." Andoh says proudly.

"You know something's up."

"Maybe."

"Come on. Tell me!"

"Fine. I overheard you talking to Kashino when I went back to wash my hands. You said you might break up with Hanabusa if he kept being mean to Kashino. I told Hanabusa and he's been trying so hard not to kill Kashino."

"Oh. You told him?"

"Yeah. Is that wrong? Something's up with you. Tell me"

"Oh um… I just.. Uh… wanted him to change on his own. You know?"

"Oh. Sorry. I guess that makes sense. I just wanted ti save your relationship…"

"Thanks. You're a good friend." We stand in silence for a while until I know I have to tell him. "Hey Andoh. Could I show you something?"

"Yeah?" I show him and tell him everything. About the real world I know and all the kisses I shared with Kashino. "Wow." He says.

"And I won't have that life if I don't get Hanabusa to believe by midnight tonight!"

"Why not show him the pictures?"

"That's what Kashino said."

"Then do it. Its already noon."

"Okay fine I will!" Just then, Hanabusa zooms out of the store we were waiting at.

"I have to go Ichigo. I just got a call from my parents. I got accepted to the France district school. I need to pack!"

"Wait. What about us?"

"I don't know… but It might not work out…. I think things are over. We can talk about this later right?" I nod. "Great. I am so sorry!" He kisses my forehead and runs to a taxi.

"Um… I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." I say. "Chrissy!" I whisper between the aisles on my way to the bathroom.

"What?" She says appearing suddenly.

"You actually came when I called you."

"Excuse me? I'll leave if that's what you want." She disappears and as I lock the door.

"Chrissy?" I say.

"Ah hahahah! You should have seen your face! So what do you want?"

"Um.. Oh yeah. Is the spell gone? Hanabusa broke up with me! Things should go back to normal. Right?"

"Nope. Wrong. Horribly, terribly, wrong." she starts to file her nails.

"What? But we aren't together anymore!"

"You still need to get him to believe you. That was how to break it. It won't change just cause you aren't together!" she disappears, for real.

**Jjnome: Haha! That just sucks for you!**

**Ichigo: That's mean!**

**Jjnome: Sorry forgot you weren't Amu.**

**Amu: What?**

**Jjnome: Go away!**

**Kashino: Wtf?**

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite!**


	9. Run!

**Jjnome: Hey! Update yeah. Wi-fi has been down at my house so yeah… SRRY!**

**Ichigo: YAY! I don't care. Forgivness!**

**Kashino: This is getting old. Excuse after excuse. Just end it already!**

**Jjnome: No! I own nothing!**

"Well this sucks!" I shout.

"What's the matter?" Kashino asks, walking out.

"Hanabusa is leaving for Paris."

"Well okay then. Problem solved!"

"No!. Problem made a thousand times worse. If we don't show him and get him to believe it won't wear off. The spell will last!"

"Come on!" He ruffles his hair. "This is getting harder. Cant I just tell him I love you? He'll believe then."

"Not that we had another future."

"When is he leaving?" Kashino leans against the wall but Andoh pulls him off. "Andoh?"

"Tonight!"

"What?"

"Tonight! That's when he's leaving! Not much time. It's noon!" Andoh begins to shake Kashino.

"I-I've never seen you like this." Kashino says. Andoh loosens his grip.

"I'm sorry. Just when I heard Ichigo turned you down I the park I felt a little bad for you." He chuckles. "All signs pointed to you getting together. So it was sort of awkward. I had to be there for you and Hanabusa…"

"Andoh." I blurt out. "you don't have to worry. I'd pick him any day." I smile.

"Now we have to know when he's leaving. I'll call him." Andoh dials for him.

"I think I should talk to him. I mean I am his girlfriend." I take the phone and listen to the rings.

After a few I was ready to hang up but then he answered. "Yo, Andoh. I'm a little busy so make this quick."

"Its me, Ichigo."

"Oh sorry. It said Andoh on my phone."

"I just wanted to know what time you were leaving tonight."

"The earliest flight my parents could get was midnight." Of course.

"Oh okay. Bye."

"Love you."

"Uh yeah. Me too." I quickly shut the phone and give it to Andoh.

"When's he leaving?" Kashino asks

"Midnight."

"Of course. Midnight. You know, now it's gonna be like those stories where we just barley make at like 11:59." Kashino says joking.

"No it won't! And don't jinx us! Lets gooooooooooo!" I say tipping and falling on my face.

"If we can make it more than an inch from this shop." Kashino says holding out a hand.

"Just be quiet." I say grabbing it.

"You too can be in love and fight later. We have to hurry though." Andoh says keeping a quick pace. As we reach the entrance of the plaza there is a huge crowd. They are hard to push through and rude when I try!

"Get out of the way!" Kashino yells.

"No! Wait like the rest of us!" A man yells.

"For what?"

"For the grand opening of the new bakery plaza!"

"But that's the entrance!" Kashino yells louder.

"Yeah! The line is _that_ long! So just wait!"

"But we have to be somewhere!" I say.

"I do too and it's the bakery but you don't see me pushing and shoving!"

"So what. It's just a freakin bakery."

"Yeah but a famous baker is there!"

I turn around and start to run towards the back of the plaza. "I'll be right back!" I say. I start to shout for Chrissy and she does show up.

"What is it now! I just left like a minute ago!"

"Can't you help us get past this crowd?" I say.

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I put the crowd there." she starts to file her nails.

"Why?"

"So many questions! It's annoying!"

"Chrissy!"

"Fine. I wanted to make it more interesting. And kind of like a test to see how badly you and Kashino really love each other."

"Aren't you supposed to help me?"

"What? I can't have any fun? Bye-bye now!" She giggles and proofs away. She is getting on my nerves.

I get back to the others with a grim face. I trip and fall over and just lie there. I sigh.

"Get up." Kashino says. Holding out his hand and looking away. I can tell he's blushing. I grab his hand.

"Kashino…"

"Y-you love me right? Cause…" he mumbles something. "We can't give up this easily!"

"I know but…" I jump up. "Come on. We can push through the people if we explain whats happening."

So Kashino starts to slam into people and screaming are problem. People get mad…

"Wait your turn blondie!"

"Blondie!"

'Idiot! I want to got out as much as you do!" Another person yells.

"Idiot!" Kashino is getting madder then bursts. "I'll kick you're a**!"

"Kashino." Andoh says grabbing his shoulder. "Just calm down." I nod.

"But we have to get out of here!"

"We have until midnight. We just have to make it to the gate. Were almost there." I say. Kashino grunts.

"Fine. I guess we'll make I at 11:59."

**Jjnome: Hey! Hope you like it! Sorry if anyone is OOC! But I tried to add some elements of their character.**

**Kashino: I seemed more violent than usual! *glares***

**Jjnome: Nope.. that's just you :D Review and Favorite!**


End file.
